


How King Barrett got Kicked out of The League of Nations

by Artemis_Phoenix



Series: The League of Plastics Trilogy [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mean Girls Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Phoenix/pseuds/Artemis_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a four-way phone call between members of The League of Nations. Takes place after <i>Wrestlemania 32</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How King Barrett got Kicked out of The League of Nations

It was several hours after _Wrestlemania 32_. The League of Nations had won their battle against The New Day. Unfortunately, it wasn't for the tag titles. The tag titles, however, weren't on Sheamus' mind. He was worried about his partner, King Barrett. When they were about to enter Gorilla Position, one of the agents informed King Barrett that he was going to be at ringside for the match. And, because Sheamus was the de-facto leader of the faction, the Englishman assumed that it was him who told the powers that be. King Barrett was known to be a bit injury-prone, but it wasn't  _always_ his fault.

Maybe it was Alberto Del Rio who told the agents. He was the newest member of this faction before it became The League of Nations. Alberto had came back to the WWE after a year-long sabbatical traveling the world with his lover Drew Galloway, whom they all caught up with him two days before the big event. Wade wasn't a bigot. He supported Alberto's relationship with the Scotsman. After all, Wade, Drew, and Sheamus became best friends in the business. It was the fact that Alberto has this holier-than-thou attitude around his wealth, his luxury cars, and his relationship with Drew. Alberto's mannerisms were similar to that of an Italian-American mobster, and it was eating Wade inside.

Perhaps it was Rusev. The Bulgarian Brute was the quiet member of the group. He was engaged to the Ravishing Russian, Lana. Lana would sometimes accompany them to the ring, but Wade started to become suspicious of the Russian woman. Sources, usually from wrestling dirt sheets, say there had been heat on Lana. But there was nothing to confirm. Another rumor that was so ridiculous, was that Lana was associated with the Bratva (Russian Mafia). Nonetheless, Wade didn't trust the blonde beauty, and he made it clear to the agents. So, they created a storyline with her and Brie Bella, and that was the end of it.

But the only person Wade was upset at was Sheamus. Sheamus was the unofficial leader. Sheamus was Wade's best friend, but in the events that led to  _Wrestlemania 32_ , Wade felt that he was irrelevant. As if the Englishman didn't have a say in the decisions the mo-hawked Irishman made. He was healthy enough to compete, but during tag matches, he was rarely tagged in or made to stay ringside. Wade didn't feel like a king anymore. After The League of Nations won their match, Sheamus invited Wade to hang out with him and his father, who had flown in from Ireland. But Wade never spoke to him after the match. He drove alone to his hotel room and ordered a six pack of Stella Artois, his favorite beer. He was halfway through his pack when he got a call from none other than Alberto Del Rio. Wade was too pissed off to be talking. Especially with what happened at _Wrestlemania_. He was still upset that he had been forced to stand ringside for the umpteenth time. Then he got a text from the Mexican.

_'Sheamus tried to call you,'_ it said. _'Is something wrong? He thinks you're mad at him because you had to stay ringside during our match.'_

The alcohol had slowly taken a hold on the Englishman. He called Alberto back.

"I'm not mad at him," Wade sighed. "Quite frankly, I thought The New Day not defendin' the titles at  _Wrestlemania_ was ah joke or somethin'. Now of course, winnin' the gold is the most important thing. I'm also quite surprised Sheamus didn't have a total meltdown. Thank goodness. Because who ends up takin' care of him when he doesn't get what he wants? Me."

_"So you think Sheamus should be pissed that we didn't get tag team gold?"_ Alberto said on the other line. The Englishman was unaware that the Mexican had added Sheamus to their other line at the beginning of the call.

"Alberto, you and I both know that whenever Sheamus carries gold, he acts like ah child! Like he thinks he should be enti'ed to every thing! Sheamus should be bloody grateful he's got ah part in that  _Ninja Turtles_ movie. They needed someone ugly to play the rhino, and that ginger Irish scum fits it!"

As he overheard Wade bash him on the phone to Alberto, Sheamus was trying so hard to cover up his heavy breathing. He was pissed.  _Who the feck are you, fella, to be talkin'?_  he thought.  _Way to talk trash 'bout me while drunk when you're ain't man 'nough to say it to my face! Real mature, mate!_

"Now, they should've pick Rusev for the part," Wade continued his verbal assault. "But he barely speaks English, and his Russian mob wife is ah slut!"

Alberto was deeply astonished. He could tell how jealous and somewhat two-faced Wade was. It's probably why he always rode alone after the shows. One time Alberto rode with him when he came back to the WWE, Wade acted like a snotty brat whenever he brought up his relationship with Drew. Then, to insult Sheamus and Lana in that manner several hours after the biggest show of the year?  _"Anyway, mate,"_ Wade said on the other line. _"I gotta 'ead to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_CLICK!_

"Hey, Sheamus?" Alberto checked on the Irishman, who was still on the other line. "You gonna be all right? I know that was kinda-least he's  _not_ mad at you."

_"Shhh!"_ he responded. _"Stay on the line with me."_

He started to add Rusev to the other line. He felt the need to tell Rusev, because he loved and cared about Lana. Sheamus hated for someone like Wade to insult their mate's partner. "What are you going to do?" Alberto asked.

_"Hello?"_ The Mexican heard Rusev.

_"Hey mate, it's Sheamus,"_ he also heard Sheamus on the other line.  _"Lana with you?"_

_"No, she in the shower,"_ said Rusev.  _"Why you need her?"_

_"It's not that, fella. Listen, if someone insults your fiancée in the worst way, you'd want to know, right?"_

_"Lana?"_

_"What if someone was one of your mates?"_

Suddenly, the Bulgarian heard an incoming text. "Hold on!" he bellowed. "I gotta take this!"

_CLICK!_

Alberto said on the bed with the phone to his ear. "Sheamus? You still there?"

_"Yeah, fella."_   Sheamus sighed. _"Rusev put me on hold. I'm gettin' sick of this childish game with Wade, Bertie!"_

"I don't blame you. I'm still in shock as to what went down!"

Meanwhile at Rusev's hotel room, the Bulgarian responded to a text from Wade.

_'Rusev?'_ it said. ' _Hey, wanna go for a couple pints at the bar? To masterbate our win?'_

Rusev was cracking up. 'Don't you mean *celebrate?' he responded back.

He waited for Wade's response.

_BUZZ!_

The text message from Wade said,  _'Oh fuck, bloody autocorrect! Yeah, I just had a few beers but I'm all right!'_

'Um, lemme see if Sheamy wanna go, I put him on hold.' Rusev texted back.

_'Don't invite THAT ginga basta! He's bloody pissin me off!'_ Was the text the Bulgarian received.

_CLICK!_

Rusev put Sheamus back on. "Hey Sheamy? I just got a text from Wade. He wanted me to go out but doesn't want you with us. I think he too drunk!"

_"Don't go out with him. Especially when's he already had a few in him."_

"Why?"

_"You don't wanna know, mate!"_

"What is going on, Sheamus?!" Rusev's voice took a demanding tone. "Hold on!"

He texted to Wade. Supposedly.

_"HEY!"_ yelled Sheamus on the other line.  _"Who's annoying?!"_

"Huh?" said Rusev. "My bad Sheamus. It was supposed to be for Xavier. Not you, though. Hold on."

_"Ohhhkay..."_

This time, Rusev texted Wade for real. _'I know!'  _was the response he got. ' _GET RID OF HIM!!'_

He turned to Sheamus on the other line. "Okay," he sighed. "What is this you wanna tell me? I am tired!"

_"Wade went and told Bertie that you're in this group because you can't speak English and he said Lana is a Russian mob whore!"_ Sheamus blurted.

"HE SAID THAT?!"

_"Ask Bertie. Wanna talk to him, fella? He's on the other line this whole time."_

_"Hi Rusev!"_ blurted the Mexican.

Rusev bellowed, "LANA IS NOT BRATVA! HOW DARE HE INSULT MY LANA?! HOW DARE HE INSULT ME?!"

_"Oye, compadre. We'll talk about this tomorrow. It's getting late. Hey, you didn't hear this from me or Sheamus, okay?"_

"BARRETT IS DEAD MAN!!"

_CLICK!_

Back at Alberto's hotel room...

"He took it well," the Mexican said to Sheamus on this other line in a sarcastic tone.

_"Hey, Rusev had a right to know."_

At Rusev's hotel room, Rusev dialed Wade. He didn't feel like confronting him about the Lana situation. It was getting late, and they had to be at the American Airlines Arena in the morning for  _RAW_. "Hey, I can't go out," he lied to the Englishman. "Lana don't feel well."

_"Boo, that 'ore!"_ was Wade's drunken response.

_CLICK!_

Yep, King Barrett was a dead man come  _Monday Night RAW._ _  
_

 

 

**THE END.** _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene from the 4th April 2016 episode of _WWE Monday Night RAW_ where King Barrett is declared the Weakest member of The League of Nations before getting beat up led to watching a clip of The Plastics four-way call from _Mean Girls_. It's on YouTube if you want to search for that.


End file.
